¿Quien teme al lobo feroz?
by Mitchi-glam
Summary: Desde pequeña a Sakura Haruno le habian enseñado que las niñas bien siempre se quedaban con los muchacachos buenos, pero, ella no era una niña bien y no esperaria a su principe azul sentada, prefiria besar a muchos lobos feroces.


_Capitulo 1: Conociendo a la oveja negra._

_La primera vez que Sakura le vio, desde que iban en preescolar, ella tenía 15 años y si cuando pequeño el había atraído su atención, en ese momento la hizo alucinar…claro que ella sabía que no era un príncipe azul sino el lobo feroz. Se encontraban en aquel concierto de rock, era imposible no notarlo con esa pose de niño rebelde en contra del mundo no pasaba desapercibido, su andar, su mirada todo en él llamaba la atención más aun cuando se había encaramado sobre los hombros de uno de sus amigos sin camiseta y el sudor producido por el gran calor y la multitud apelotonada, lucia en sus manos lo que parecía y olía como un porro, le dio una gran aspirada y grito algún nombre buscando a uno de sus amigos que entre toda esa multitud se había perdido. Ino, la mejor amiga de ella y que la acompañaba en el momento, tomo una foto por la valentía de aquel muchacho que al percatarse levanto el dedo de un medio a todos quienes lo observaban y expulso por su boca el humo de aquel extraño cigarrillo, recibiendo a cambio algunos aplausos y ovaciones._

_._

_La segunda vez que ella le vio tenía 16 años y no le reconoció pero nuevamente fue capaz de atraerla aunque no de la forma esperada. En aquella ocasión estaba comprando una camisa y el muchacho la estrello con fuerza haciéndola con caer bruscamente al suelo y produciendo que se quebrara el brazo. Cruzaron sus miradas por un instante, él sonrió burlándose y rápidamente huyo del lugar mientras sonaba una alarma… él se había robado algo de la tienda y la había estrellado para distraer a los guardias…muy sutil._

_._

_La tercera vez que le vio recordó su nombre, no en las mejores circunstancias. Se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, era de una familia de clase acomodada y al parecer era la oveja negra, tenía 17 años y estaba terminando la secundaria en un colegio para niñitos mimados._

_._

_Ese día Sakura había tenido la brillante idea de salir a pasar las penas con sus amigos y tal como siempre sus salidas nocturnas terminaban con ella o ebria o con alguna parte de su cuerpo fracturada, en este ocasión fue la primera alternativa, no era un ejemplo a seguir pero al lado del tal Sasuke quedaba como una santa._

_._

_Recordó la cara de su madre al verla aparecer en la sala con un cigarro en las manos, aunque esta no dijo nada, la muchacha supo que no le parecía bien que saliese y simplemente se había resignado a dejarla para evitar una discusión. Sakura suspiro con fuerza mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida donde la esperaban sus amigos: Gaara e Ino, antes, observó como su madre la volvía a recorrer con la vista._

_._

_-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto mas con cansancio que ira._

_._

_Sakura sonrió, por algún extraño motivo disfrutaba el hecho de sacar de sus casillas a la perfecta de su madre._

_._

_-a estudiar-la chica de pelo rosado vio a la mujer sonreír de aquella manera que hacia cuando algo la irritaba y era obvio quien no lo haría ante tamaña mentira…. ¿quien estudia un viernes a las 11 de la noche?_

_._

_-no, tu no mentirosa-dijo la mujer sin impedirle la salida a su hija._

…_._

_Ella abrió la ventana del auto de Gaara y vomito nuevamente sintió las frías manos de su amigo sujetándole el cabello para que no fuese más patética de lo que ya se veía. Un enorme dolor de cabeza la embargo y suspiro unos segundos antes de entrar la cabeza al auto y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho._

_._

_-Nunca más-dijo como tantas otras veces._

_._

El muchacho diviso a quien esperaban desde hace tanto tiempo: su hermanastro, coqueteando con una muchacha de hecho prácticamente la tenia acorralada contra un muro, le pareció extraño como aquel muchacho silencioso, antisocial y del cual poco sabia, besaba y masajeaba sugerentemente a aquella chica que no sobrepasaría los 17 años de edad, hasta que irritado toco la bocina intentando conseguir la atención necesaria para largarse de aquel lugar.

.

Gaara soltó una risita y beso con ternura la cabeza de su amiga, la pego a su pecho y miro hacia afuera del auto como el muchacho, con un corte gran corte en los labios que parecía sangrar, se acercaba a paso firme hacia el auto, al fin.

.

-Ahí viene-suspiro con cansancio.

Sasuke no era del agrado de muchos, menos aun de su hermanastro… por eso era muy poco lo que Gaara había hablado a sus amigos de él, pero, eran familia y la familia está ahí cuando la necesitas - no hables, no lo escuches-ordeno a su aun única acompañante mientras la puerta se abría y se cerraba con rapidez dejando entrar a aquel llamativo joven del concierto.

.

A parte de que sus labios sangraban, por algún golpe infirió la muchacha, traía un gran moretón verde en su mejilla como si le hubiesen dando de puñetes en el rostro; Técnicamente así era.

Ella aprecio por el rabillo del ojo al muchacho recorrer con la vista su cuello y espalda sin mucho interés. Vio, también, a Gaara tragar duro mientras se volvía hacia el asiento trasero dispuesto a discutir con el muchacho por su imprudencia, pero, este se le adelanto con una pregunta.

.

-¿y esta quién es?- señalo a Sakura al instante que dejaba caer su espalda sobre el cómodo asiento y encendía lo que parecía un porro.

.

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos y le quito la marihuana de la boca para entregárselo a la menor de los Haruno que estaba mucho mas lucida que el niño Uchiha el cual expelía un desagradable olor a cerveza, marihuana, tabaco y sexo por cada poro.

.

-Una amiga-respondió seco, mientras encendía el motor del auto para largarse de aquel barrio de mierda.

.

El misterioso del concierto se enderezo del asiento y pego su cabeza entre el espacio que quedaba en el espacio que quedaba entre el asiento de Sakura y Gaara. La muchacha le miro por espejo retrovisor: ojos rojos, mirada perdida, ojeras y cara de imbécil solo le indicaban que él había tenido una noche mucho mas movida que la de ella.

.

-¿tiene nombre?-pregunto Sasuke, no porque estuviese interesado en ella sino para cabrear la poca paciencia que le quedaba a su hermanastro.

.

El pelirrojo aprecio el tatuaje de su frente en el espejo retrovisor y cerró los ojos durante un segundo para luego encender al fin su viejo auto chevrolet chevette del año 88, ignoro la pregunta, no valía la pena seguirle el juego a su "hermanito". Realmente odiaba el hecho de hacer de babysitter del alcohólico y malas pulgas.

.

-¿cómo te llamas niña?…con olor a vomito- Sakura sonrió y volteo la cabeza en dirección contraria a él hasta pegarla con la ventana, realmente no se sentía bien y la jodía el hecho de haber tenido que esperar tanto a que el muchacho de los ojos negros se apareciese por el auto.

.

-no te interesa como se llama-respondió Gaara por ella un poco mas irritado.

.

-ya entiendo ella es la muchacha que te estás tirando- En una situación cotidiana, Sasuke ni siquiera hubiese mencionado eso, de hecho ni siquiera le habría dirigido la palabra a Gaara pero aquella no era una situación común.

.

Sakura rodo los ojos y fingió no oírlo nuevamente.

Sasuke abrió su ventana y asomo la mitad de su cuerpo por esta mientras el auto seguía en movimiento, realmente no le temía a nada, estaba loco, drogado y su vida no le podía importar menos. Sakura soltó una carcajada nerviosa al verle y dado que tampoco estaba muy saludable en aquel momento trato de imitar al muchacho pero Gaara la tironeo bruscamente antes de que siquiera se desabrochase el cinturón de seguridad y freno con fuerza logrando así que su "hermanito" se entrara de manera brusca al auto.

.

-¿Qué demonios?-grito el pelirrojo hastiado. Miro por unos segundos a la muchacha como sin creerlo luego se volteo hacia Sasuke- afuera, ahora- grito -Sakura se dispuso a bajarse pero se encontró con la oscura mirada de su amigo- tú te quedas aquí-ordeno.

.

Sasuke se bajo con una sonrisa algo en los labios no sin antes cerrarle un ojo a Sakura para intentar atraer su atención.

.

-¿Qué mierda te ocurre?-grito Gaara dando vuelta por el lugar, parecía salido de una película de terror.

.

Ella, dentro del auto, no les prestó atención y tomo su teléfono celular que hace un buen rato vibraba en su bolsillo solo para se encontrarse con 10 llamadas perdidas: cinco de su madre, 3 de Ino y dos de un número desconocido pero se podía hacer a la idea de quien se trataba.

.

Ella dirigió su vista hacia lo que ocurría afuera, nuevamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que los muchachos se habían bajado del auto, su noción del tiempo no funcionaba bien.

.

-relájate mamá…estaba jugando un poco ni que me hubiera cogido a tu chica-Escucho al tal Sasuke decir para irritar un poco más a su "hermanito"-quizás si tuviese mejor pinta…

.

-yo no soy tu hermano, no me caes bien, me pides que te salve el pellejo y para eso estoy aquí…no para soportar o ser parte de otro de tus shows-grito el muchacho del tatuaje en la frente.

.

Sasuke se enderezo del capo del auto retando a Gaara a que lo golpease, todos sabían que el pelirrojo después de darlo unos cuantos golpes a lo que fuera se tranquilizaba cosa que ocurrió. Él era de carácter explosivo eso todo el mundo lo sabía, solo con Sakura, Ino y sus amigos se contenía.

.

Ella les vio rodar por el suelo golpeándose y le parecieron dos animalitos salvajes, ni siquiera intento detenerlos, no era su problema, ni le preocupaba. Después de algunos minutos los vio subirse al auto en silencio y con las cosas aparentemente aclaradas.

"hombres"-fue lo que se paso por su mente.

.

-por cierto no te he dicho donde tienes que llevarme-escucho un poco más débil la voz de Sasuke, limpiándose los labios que aun le sangraban- Necesito ir a la casa de Konan Haruno, mi hermana-

.

Sakura se enderezo del asiento en cuanto escucho aquel nombre y recorrió con la vista al tal Sasuke quien se sintió alagado y sonrió nuevamente de aquella forma tentadora, que saco de sus casillas a la muchacha.

.

-que te jodan pendejo, es imposible-soltó casi sin control de sí misma la muchacha- soy la única hermana de Konan.

.

-¿Qué mier-la frase de Gaara quedo inconclusa, así como toda palabra que cualquiera se dispusiese a decir….

.

Acaban de chocar contra algo o…alguien.

…..

Primer capítulo, ojala les llame la atención la trama porque ya tengo casi listo el segundo capitulo

Eso…dejen reviews y saludos. Bye


End file.
